The Stupidest Aeris Basher EVER!!!!!
by The Pointy Haired Jerk
Summary: really really stupid. i was on a major caffeinne buzz while writing. i think it shows. . . o yea. R+R. minions


I don't own any of these. Of course. This is very stupid, so you've been warned. . .  
  
  
  
  
Cloud paced the eery room nervously. He was mad. The train was broken. He had stolen a pot of coffee so he could stay awake because he was tired. He wanted to leave ASAP(as soon as possible). His plans were rudely interrupted by the flower girlprancing happily into his room. "Hey Cloud hey Cloud hey Cloud hey Cloud hey Cloud hey Cloud hey Cloud wanna go on a date?" she squeled, all in one breath.  
"No....." he growled in a growly way.  
"O yes o yes o yes o yes o yes you do!!!" she shrieked happily, prancing madly all over the room like a possessed chipmunk. She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.  
"Tonight is Enchantment Night! That means all the attractions are free! Why, aren't you two such a cute cou. . ." Cloud rudely interrupted him with a well placed Summon Odin.  
"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!!!!" Aeris giggled uncrontrollably. "Let's go go go go go!!!!!!"  
Cloud could only stare. "Have you been eating my Pixie Stix again?" But he was dragged off to go visit the Event Square.  
"You are our hundredth couple! That means. . ." Cloud rudely interrupted this man with a well placed Bolt 3. Many clones of the man spontaneously rushed out of the seats and explained that they got to act in the play. "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!" gurgled Aeris. "Hooooooooooooowwaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!!!!" She dragged Cloud to the stage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CUT TO DIALOGUE!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDK=Evil Dragon King  
PR=Princess (Aeris)  
GP=Good Prince(Cloud)  
KN=Knight  
KG=King  
WZ=Wizard  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KG: You must beat the EDK! Ask someone for advice! Either the KN or the WZ!  
GP: O WZ, is the PR, errr..., sorry...., EDK flammable?  
WZ: Of course.  
GP: Goooood.  
PR: O help. O help me. O MY! HEEEELP! pssst... that's you, my knight in shining armor!  
{GP rolls eyes toward ceiling. mutters under his breath}: O no.  
EDK: I am the EDK!!! FEAR ME!!! Now, who is your enemy? ME, the KN, the KG, or the W. . ."  
GP: PRINNNCESSSS!!!!! {uses BETA. Large boomy-type noice as the Golden Saucer is suddenly relieved of a saucer.}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CUT TO DIALOGUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Looky-Car {Aeris is bandaged and has several scrapes. Her hair is singed. Imagine the normal movie, except with these changes and the fact that the Golden Saucer is minus a saucer. . .}  
"Don'tyoujustlooooooooooooooooooooooooooovethelights?"  
"No."  
Don'tyoujustloooooooooooooooooooooovethe . . . . flickeringfireywirey?"  
Cloud could only stare in horror. "That was enough Pixie Stix for you, Aeris."  
"But Cloud, look out the window." {Leans faaaar faaaaar over.}  
Cloud, ummmm, *accidentally* pushed her out the window.  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahaha! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
Cloud *shrugged* {you know what I mean. . .he does it every other scene}  
"No more Pixie Stix."  
At the exit. . .  
"D'ya like spending time with me Cloud?"  
"Hmmmmmm. . . . . this is tough. . .I've fried you with BETA, pushed you out a window, insulted you, ruined your 'date'. . .Ya know, I have to say. . .  
I HATE YOU! I WOULD RATHER SPEND TIME WITH A SEA SLUG!!!"  
"Oh, don't joke like that, Cloud, you silly-willy."  
Cait started running around. Cloud tackled him, but not before he threw the Keystone to an ominuosly lurking helicopter. Aeris chuckled "Cait, you are bad bad bad! Don't do that again!"  
Cloud, however, was more blunt. "SHUT UP!!! IT'S ALL YOU"RE FAULT!!! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU'RE STUPID "DATE," I WOULD BE GUARDING THE KEYSTONE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! SO SHUT UP!!!!  
{Fade out. Wtch as Cloud uses every magic attack/summon/limit break/damaging item he has or ever will have on Aeris.}  
FINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINISFINIS  
  
  
BTW. . . in battle you can attack Aeris!!! "HOOOWAY!!!!"  
  
  
REVIEW MINIONS AND I WILL MAKE A SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
